


Nive 400 Word AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: 400 Word AUs [6]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Betrayal, Don't expect a happy ending, Gryffindor Nine, Host AU, M/M, Secret Crush, Six gets them together, Slytherin Five, superhero au, that everyone knows about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Chapter One: HogwartsChapter Two: HostChapter Three: WerewolvesChapter Four: Superheroesroughly 400 words each





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I need some Nive, so I created some. I'll have to go over this again later, but I'm obsessed with a new John/Nine/Five idea that won't let me be.

There was a natural order to things. Five was a Slytherin. Nine was a Gryffindor. They were sworn enemies as such. Their rivalry was bested by no one else, as long as they kept to the unspoken rule of no dating anyone, and if Nine failed every class he had with Five, because he couldn’t pay attention, well, he didn’t think anyone noticed.

“I dare you to ask him out,” Six challenged, cutting him off before he could get into the common room. He was wrong.

“What?”

“Five. I dare you to ask him out. Everyone knows you two are practically together, and I’m tired of you dancing around it. The Yule Ball’s coming up. Ask him to it.”

Nine was never one to back down from a dare. That’s how he ended up cornering Five after Potions in an empty corridor. He put his hands on either side of Five and leaned in close. “Can you even clean up for a ball?”

Five glowered up on him, and shoved his hands against Nine’s chest. Nine didn’t budge. “I’ve already got my dress robes picked out and a date in the bag.”

“Really?” Doubt and contempt dripped from Five’s mouth. Nine kind of wanted to claim it.

He smirked at Five instead. “Oh, yeah. Can’t go to a ball without a date. I assume you have someone you’re going to ask.”

Five froze like he was caught. In the next moment, he narrowed his eyes. “Who would go with _you?”_

Nine felt his verbal footing stumble. He had a smooth plan of telling Five when he asked who he was going with that was him. Six was wrong. He shouldn’t have taken that dare. Abort. Abort.

Five leaned in closer. Nine stilled. His heart pounded, and his mind helpful supplied half dozen more compromising situations they could end up in. Five smirked. He was close enough to kiss. “I doubt your date would be willing to go to a date with someone caught making out with someone else before the ball.”

Nine could roll with this new direction. Five’s arms looped around his neck, and Nine found himself pinned against the wall. He happily kissed him back. Five abruptly pulled back, his eyes shimmering with determination. “Who’d you ask?”

“He was asking you out, idiot,” Six called out from somewhere.

Nine glared in the general direction her voice was out. “I was getting there!” He turned back to Five who stared wide eyed. “Would you-“

“I’m not a dancing type,” Five cut in. “But we could take the night off somewhere.” Nine hoped that someplace had a bed.


	2. Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's a soul set on turning over the human stronghold.

Five had a mission, and this human, this _Nine_ was getting in his way. He insisted on keeping a personal eye on Five at all times, even going to the bathroom. Five wasn’t sure how the human would deal with having to sleep.

Nine pushed Five into a room, where they were going to sleep. The idea chafed at Five, but seeing inside the room he froze. “There’s only one bed.”

Nine shoved past him, unbothered. “Problem?”

Five gritted his teeth, but didn’t fight the human sharing the bed with him. Inside he burned. How was he to let the souls know that he had found the human stronghold with this human watching him all the time? He had a mission.

It was only through watching the humans interact, and particularly the couples, that Five had an idea. From human observation, Nine was _attracted _to him. It was unusual idea, but Five had a plan to get Nine’s guard down. He started with pressing up against him during the bath. Nine’s face darkened in color, a blush Five realized. Five watched in fascination as the human gently nudged him back with a stuttering explanation of implications.

“I know,” Five said simply. He went back to the bath like nothing had happened. Nine’s gaze didn’t leave him through the whole thing. It felt different, burning and making Five shiver at the same time. He glanced at Nine over his shoulder.

Getting Nine into bed is easier than he thought it would be, and… Five doesn’t want to admit that it feels good to. It’s the first time Five thought being human wouldn’t be bad. He doesn’t let the thought consume him. Nine crashes not to long after that, but he wraps him around Five. Watching him sleep, completely relaxed… entrances Five.

He shakes it off. Emotions couldn’t get in the way of his mission. He kisses Nine and mutters something about needing to wash up.

Getting the rest of the Souls there is easier after that. They’re there before the day’s over. Five’s rewarded, a hero, brave for facing the humans.

Nine’s dragged in handcuffs past him. He glowers at Five, rage and betrayal shining in his eyes. Five’s stomach clenches. Maybe when he gets a soul, Five will settle down with him.


	3. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine likes where he is in the pack. Sure, he’s not the alpha—that’s John, but he’s a fighter, second in command, and sure, Six keeps trying to usurp him and maybe she is better at strategy, but Nine likes being the one Four counts on. Until Five shows up, and Nine can’t stop thinking about the wild werewolf that knows shifting better than he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for a while, so I'm posting it to try and keep posting something every Friday. I've been reading Legacies Reborn Series now that I have quick access, so I might be posting more for the fandom in a little bit (I like going over all my stories)

Nine liked where he was in the pack. Sure, he wasn’t the alpha—that’s John—and Six kept trying to usurp him as the better fighter, but he liked being the one Four could count on. Then Five had to showed up, half-wild and way more comfortable with his wolf form than his human form, and Nine can’t _stop thinking about him!_

“You’ve been watching me,” Five growled, startling Nine in the middle of the woods. He cursed and spun to face the other werewolf. Five was in his space again, and Nine’s heart was pounding. “Why?”

Nine growled. “This is my pack, and you’re intruding.”

Five was in his face, and Nine’s gaze slipped to his lips. “I think it’s something else. Shift with me.”

Nine did not like the way Five snapped the commands, and he didn’t like the way Five promptly started striping in front of him. To change, idiot- he couldn’t keep his clothes on during the change.

Five glanced over his shoulder at Nine. “Are you going to join me or just watch?”

Nine flushed and scrambled to follow suit under Five’s eyes. Five shifted, and Nine followed suit. He wasn’t expecting Five to pin him to the ground the moment he had changed. He wasn’t expecting Five to gently nip him and take off. Nine growled and ran after him. Five led him on a chase for the entire night until Nine crashed into a bush and slept it off.

He woke up to a naked Five staring at him. Nine sits up looking away. “Geez, did no one teach you how to wear clothes.”

Five didn’t respond, and when Nine looked back at him, he realized Five was… _really _looking at him in a way that made Nine’s stomach knot up and his body burn. He just wished Five wasn’t just _looking_.

“I was right.” Five said. He put a hand on Nine’s leg. “You’re interested in me. I thought you were into Four or trying to gain the alpha’s favor.”

Nine opened his mouth to protest, but Five just got up and left. What was he supposed to do with that? Five thought he _liked_ him.

Six was the first one to cross Nine’s path when he came back. Her nose scrunched up like he stunk. “Where have you been? Four thought you might have been ambushed by another pack.”

“He was with me,” Five cut in, appearing behind Six. “We were working some things out.”

Six whipped around and frowned at him. Her gaze cut to Nine like she expected him to say something else. Nine just shrugged, and she stalked off.

Nine glared at Five after she left. “I don’t think we’ve worked anything out.”

Five stared steadily back at him. “Four says there’s no reason we can’t get together. There’s nothing stopping you.”

Nine snorted. “You still have a lot to learn about being human, Five.”


	4. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine’s a professional hero. Five is teetering between hero and villain when Nine rescues him and poses. “You’re ridiculous.” Nine scowls. “You’re supposed to say I’m amazing. I just saved you.” “Is that what being a hero is all about?”

Five had watched heroes rushing through the skies to save people, had seen their “heroic” poses on T.V., but he’d also seen how people were left behind, how the heroes were given more power over them then they should have. The media only wanted certain ideologies for their heroes, and cast the rest as villains that the heroes needed to defeat. He didn’t really want a part in it. But Five had _powers_. There weren’t exactly alternatives.

So the first night Five was out, trying to make the decision of what to do with said power, was the same night he ended up meeting _him_. Nine. The brash hero that seemed to revel in violence. And it had to be _him_ that decided to rescue Five from a group of idiots that stood against powers.

Nine struck one of those stupid “heroic” poses on top of the idiots. Five rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re supposed to say I’m amazing and thanking me. I just saved your ass.” Nine scowled, hopping off his latest victims.

Five gave him an unimpressed look. “Is that what being a hero is all about?”

Nine got in his face. “You one of those anti-hero people?” He looked Five over. “And you have powers. They wouldn’t have gone after you so hard if you didn’t.”

Five snorted. “You mean they would’ve only needed a few to beat me up. They go after anyone that stands against them. I’ve dealt with their kind before. I can handle myself.”

Nine grinned at him. “How have we not met yet? You could be on my team.”

Five froze. “Team? I thought you worked alone.”

Before Five could protest, Nine swept him up and took to the sky. “You’ve got to meet them. You know Johnny-boy—we work together when there’s a bigger situation. Then I’ve got the tech team- I mean we all do.”

“You all work together?” Five hadn’t thought it went beyond the media’s reports, that the “heroes” even understand what was going on enough to manipulate the press. Nine just grinned at him like he knew what was going through Five’s head.

“We’re not idiots.”

Five stared at him. Slowly Nine brought them down outside of the city.

“Why are you bringing me to them? I could be a plant.”

Nine grinned at him, that snarky self-confident smile that put Five on edge. “You remind me of me before I found the team. There’s more than just what’s on T.V. I’d like to show it to you, if you let me.”

He invaded Five’s bubble with a different look in his eye. Five swallowed and nodded. He’d like to see where this would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would I. Please somebody request more of this. I want to explore this world more.


End file.
